


Something in the Water

by Luthien



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-02
Updated: 2009-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night conversation during a vacation on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in the Water

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Rodney said again. "What if the neighbours see us?"

"Rodney."

"What if there's some guy out there with a telephoto lens?"

" _McKay_."

"What if we have an accident and the paramedics arrive to find us" - Rodney waved a hand in a broadly encompassing gesture - "like this?" He pushed forward just enough to emphasise his point. Just enough to push John's back gently against the wall. Just enough to make John draw in his breath sharply.

John let his breath out again, very slowly, and gave Rodney a look that he'd seen many times before, in many different situations – just never in any situation anything like this.

"First, we're not going to have an accident," John said, holding up his hands as he started ticking off each point on his fingers. "Second, there is no guy with a telephoto lens out there. No one knows our names. We're not _newsworthy_."

"Speak for yourself," Rodney grumbled.

The look got a little more narrow-eyed for a moment, and then John continued, "Third, the nearest neighbour is several hundred yards along the beach, on the other side of that stand of trees over there, which, just incidentally, Dave had planted as a screen right after he bought this place. And fourth… It's the middle of the fucking night! What's anybody going to see? I can only just make you out in this light, and I'm…" – John smirked, and moved in a way that made Rodney suddenly need to swallow very hard – "right next to you."

"Yes, yes, yes. All very logical," Rodney gabbled, and then forced himself to take a deep, steadying breath before attempting to get back to the point. "But still I'm left wondering: am _I_ sure this is such a good idea?"

"I didn't hear you objecting when I suggested it," John said, sounding a touch sullen now.

"That was before I realised that you had more in mind than a- Oof! Don't move around so much if you want me to-"

But it was already too late. Rodney felt his foot skid along the slippery marble, his hands reflexively gripping tight around John's hips, fingers digging hard into John's skin as he desperately tried to steady himself.

"Hey!" John said, arms flailing as Rodney staggered. "Watch what you're-"

Rodney surged forward, pushing John back hard against the wall. John's breath caught, and he shuddered slightly, muscles clenching. He spread his arms out along the top of the wall and braced himself against it, lifting his upper body slightly up and out of the water.

"Do that again," he said, and his voice was suddenly breathless. "Do it!"

Rodney didn't appreciate having orders barked at him, as a general rule. His usual response was to object, vociferously, sarcastically and at high volume. But he didn't have any problem following orders this time. Not when each thrust made John's breath catch, again and then again, until his head was tipped back and his eyes were closed, the dark lashes spiky and wet against his cheek. Not when they were rocking back and forth, making little waves that slapped against the marble pool wall that shone luminous and white behind John in the half-light from the house. Not when Rodney was leaning forward, desperate to kiss, desperate to capture John with lips as well as with hands and legs and cock. He couldn't quite reach. The angle was wrong, and every time he leaned forward, John leaned back even further. It had to be a coincidence. John's eyes were still closed. He probably didn't even realise what Rodney was trying to do here.

And then the opportunity was lost. John was grabbing Rodney's hand, pulling it down between them, gasping as it closed around his cock, gasping and clenching and coming at the very first touch, his face so suddenly unguarded in that moment that it hurt to witness it. Rodney let out a long sigh as he followed John over the edge, let the world go whiter than the marble for an endless instant, let go of everything. Everything except John.

Afterwards, they slumped together, silent. Rodney rested his head against John's shoulder as the water lapped against his chin, while John's arms lay on top of the water, encircling Rodney, hands meeting in a loose clasp behind his back. It was almost like he was holding Rodney. Almost.

The treetops rustled in the breeze, and Rodney felt the sudden chill against the back of his neck. He shifted, letting his softening cock slip free and-

"Fuck!" Rodney pushed back from the wall in shock, letting go of John, who slid the rest of the way down into the water.

John surfaced almost immediately, shaking the water out of his eyes and rubbing the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"The water," Rodney gritted out. "It's _freezing_."

"I'm pretty sure it's the same temperature it was a minute ago," John said slowly.

"Yes, it is. But I'm… parts of me have just been… the temperature inside the human body is a lot warmer!"

John grinned. "But you already knew that. It's a basic scientific fact."

"My mind was on other things at the time."

"Should I take that as a compliment?" John's grin grew broader, and then he looked away, almost like he was feeling shy – which was utterly ridiculous – or maybe like-

"You knew!" Rodney pointed an accusing finger at him.

"What?"

"The temperature thing, you knew! That's why you wanted to be on the… on the receiving end!"

John quirked a sort of mischievous half-smile at him and ducked his head. Rodney knew that look. He'd seen it nearly as often as the one from earlier. But he'd never seen that particular mix of disarming boyish guilt and charm aimed at him before. John mostly kept that look in reserve for use in the sorts of relationships that had their start at a getting-to-know-you banquet/dance/duel on an alien world and which didn't tend to last beyond the end of the current mission.

The next moment Rodney had turned away and was half-walking, half-swimming the few metres to the pool steps. He hauled himself out of the water, the full force of Earth's gravity coming as almost as much of a shock as the cold of the water.

He pretended not to hear John call his name, instead reaching down to grab the towel he'd left on one of the poolside chairs and started drying himself down. He was almost done when he heard the splashing as John got out of the pool, followed by the slap of wet feet walking toward him.

"Rodney." John's voice was quiet, and coming from right behind him.

Rodney wrapped the towel around his middle, and turned around.

John bit his lip. "Rodney," he said again. If John were anyone else, he'd probably already be launching into some sort of thin excuse that Rodney really didn't want to hear. He knew the way scenes like this usually played out. He'd been there, done that, not often but still too many times before. But John was John, so he didn't say anything else. He didn't move, either. He stayed right where he was, just a couple of steps away, just out of reach, frowning unhappily at Rodney, as though it was Rodney's fault that John didn't have any words for what was supposed to come next.

"You know, I think maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Rodney said.

He half-expected John to grab the offered excuse with both hands and run with it, but instead John just frowned even more.

"Rodney, I don’t- I want- Oh, fuck it!" John growled.

And then, just like that, he was grabbing Rodney, pulling him close, and kissing him like he never had in the entire week since this thing – relationship - _thing_ between them had started. Rodney tried to draw back a little, so he could open his mouth to speak, but John followed, wouldn't let him get away, his mouth moving hard and desperate against Rodney's until Rodney gave up trying to say anything at all. He wasn't about to object. He still couldn't quite believe that they were both still here, together, instead of walking away, separate forever. He could feel John's body pressed hard against him, the damp hair on John's chest rubbing against his skin with every movement. He'd probably end up with some sort of rash, but Rodney didn't care. Not when John's lips were wet and warm and demanding against Rodney's, finally proving to be just as good for kissing as Rodney had sometimes idly speculated they would be.

In the end John was the one to draw back, but only so he could leave a trail of soft, biting kisses along the line of Rodney's jaw. It was a mystery how John knew to home in on that spot just below the ear where jaw meets throat – Rodney couldn't remember him ever paying attention to it before – but as soon as he got there, all wet lips and hot breath, Rodney stopped caring about how or why. He groaned and took John's head in his hands and drowned everything else in a kiss of his own.

That kiss went on a long time.

When at last it was over they found themselves looking at each other again. It was an easier silence this time, partly because they couldn't quite seem to stop touching. Rodney cleared his throat.

"I, er, think I might go inside. It's getting a little cold out here," he said, trying to sound casual.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. I'm feeling a little chilly," John agreed, his fingers still stroking warm circles against Rodney's chest. "And maybe tomorrow night we can come out here again and this time you can… you know." He shrugged in a way that was clearly intended to be eloquent.

"Be on the receiving end?" Rodney suggested.

And this time when John smiled that mischievous smile, Rodney smiled right back.


End file.
